


Hero's and Dragons - 4

by Tak



Series: Hero's and Dragons [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the island with the young men that might rule it.<br/>The girls begin to learn a few truths about the people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's and Dragons - 4

A mist so thick you could cut it with a knife, engulfed the island as the four friends approached.  
It still kept the heat from girls first visit, which made the mist cling to each travellers skin like a damp blanket.  
Leith stood with Atty at the prow of the ship as the broached the cloud. Both girls were easy sailors, but there was an atmosphere of anxiousness. It was as if now the heirs of the land were returning, they could see the land for what it was, clouded, heavy, despondent. Leith wasn't one to put stock in signs, she just didn't like the constraint of the weather. Atty however gripped the wood of the ship tightly as her mind raced for the political storm they were about to walk into.  
Her fears weren't warranted, they walked into empty streets with out even lantern in a shop window. The inn from their fight was naught but ash. Leith lingered in the blackened threshold before Atty pulled her sleeve and pointed to two pinpricks of light further down the street.  
A quiet cosy inn doing alright since the rest of the town seemed empty. 

Leith waltzed in a quiet air of ownership followed her. The boys followed behind, stomachs growling at the sent of cooked meats, and ale. Atty looked up the hill, she remembered spying the castle on their first visit and now it was a misty silhouette on the country side. Farkas gently touched her hand and smiled pulling her attention. She shut the door on the mist and her worries. Leith and Vilkas bantered with the innkeeper. Working out their lodgings haggling on a price. Both as bad as the other as they strove for the best deal with out dropping the words, "long lost heir to the throne."

Weary after a long days travel and longer time bartering they sat with their friends at a long table. Joining them with their ale and adding a loaf of bread and a touch of stew. Atty warded it off with a polite, thank you sign, as did Leith instead tucking into her ale and made grumbles about fresher meat.  
Vilkas ate his fill, while Farkas watched, knowing he would be allowed to finish the lot. The brothers were use to sharing, and. Though Vilkas may have taken the chooser portions of the meat he left the larger half of the bread and a bigger flagon of ale. 

"I guess better to rule over hell than be a servant in heaven." Vilkas mused finally to a silent table. Farkas' mouth full with dinner, Leith watching the goings on in the inn, and Atty mute.  
"Your letting a bit of bad weather colour your perception of a place." Leith chuckled softly to him when he received no other answer. "Did you loath Skyrim? More snow, rain, and creepy crawly's than warm days. At least I can feel my feet in this land."  
He scoffed at her argument. "You can't see your feet but you can feel them."  
"Until I finish this flagon that is."  
He couldn't help but smirk as she winked over the flagon that was almost big enough for her to swim in.  
"So what does Atty think our plan should be?" He asked, his tone mocking her only slightly.  
"She would have us go up to the palace and knock."  
"And that's so bad?" He queried.  
"Vilkas think." She said in a tone more soft than scolding. "Who Ever it was, went to a lot of trouble to knock off your parents, Assuming they are your parents. And more trouble to make you and your brother disappear. You think they are going to be pleased to see you?"  
He was taken a back for a moment. "Is this your way of saying you don't want me to die?"  
"Of course I don't want you to die." Her jovial nature returned. "I want you to be crowned king and lavish my friend and Me in gems and finery the rest of your life."  
"Not because you care for me though." He pressed slowly figuring out the enigma of an elf.  
"Let's put it this way I don't hate you."  
He took the complement with a shrewd smirk.

Atty and Farkas' moved to the centre of the inn as meals were finished. She sat on the edge of the bench seat, the only sign she was at her leisure was her crossed legs. Farkas how ever lounged like always easily making him self comfortable where ever. A knack Leith also seemed to have.  
An old wizened nord woman inched her way towards Farkas and Atty slowly. Looking at the young man as though she had seen a ghost.  
She had made it with in arm distance before Atty moved.  
Unfurling herself, Atty's demeanour changed, if she could make a sound she would have snarled.  
The woman leaned forward her gnarled fingers curled from years of work, reaching out for Farkas' face.  
Atty's hand was faster. Grabbing the woman's wrist. Holding it in a vice like grip.  
Flinching the old woman recoiled, gasping as she realised she was unable to go anywhere with the dark elf holding her.  
"Please." She pleaded with Farkas'. "I worked for the palace for years. I know you, if it weren't for the paint and dirt..."  
Red and silver met for a moment, as Atty looked for him to make his decision, he nodded. Atty's hand recoiled like a well trained guard dog.  
Taking a cloth from her bag the old woman carefully cleaned his face, gasping with last of the war paint and filth whipped clean.  
"You have your mothers eyes." she breathed "Silver as the moon, with all the warmth and kindness if the sun." She smiled like a woman who had found her long lost babe.  
"I was hand maiden to your grandmother, I was but a young girl then, and was a grown woman when I served your mother. I was there with her the day you were born." She paused "and I was there the night they..." Emotions caught the woman's words in her throat. Choking them down before she became irrational.  
"You had a brother a twin. Veles?"  
"Here." Vilkas called out crossing the room that had become deadly quiet. "Though Vilkas now, and this Is Farkas."  
She shook her head "No Veles and Corin. You are no wolves your Oxen."  
Leith laughed quietly to her self and Atty raised a brow. The oxen traits of stubbornness were clearly visible no matter if they were raised by wolves.  
She turned to Atty before leaving, shaking her head. Taking Attys firm great hands between her soft wrinkled pink ones.  
"You are his guard?"  
Atty confirmed with a single nod.  
"Mark them with your life child, this country only prospers when one of the true heirs sits on the throne."  
Stoically Atty nodded again.  
"What does that mean?" Leith chirped sitting up. Finally taking interest in the proceedings.  
"It means the island has lost the monarchy before, fifty years of darkness reigned before the line was restored. Now Two decades are passed since..." her voice cracked and she stopped.  
The inn keep liked their lips. "This mist, was the first sign. It comes at night with the bandits. They come with hordes of the dead."  
Leith laughed "Bandits with the dead? There mountain lions and cave bears as well? Perhaps a spooky necromancer controls them all to keep his place on a terrible little throne, on this terrible little island."  
Atty clapped twice loudly her protest punctuated by Vilkas' shout of "enough."  
"What?" Leith snapped defiantly at her friends. "I lived as a bandit and I can tell you draugar and skeletons are far from friends. You'll be sitting there counting your gold when one of them boney bastards comes out of a wall threatening to chew on your face and hoard all your stuff."  
It was Atty's raised right hand palm facing her that drew her words to an end, she signalled between each of them with her index figure then balling her hands into fists her index fingers remain out and tapped her hands together. Finishing by wagging her finger.  
"Fine." Leith huffed "Later."  
Few patrons watched the back and forward bemused by the interaction and blatant disregard of a royal order.  
"You don't talk." The old woman said, her kind air had changed to disappointment. "How can you serve the kingdom when you are not whole?"  
Atty froze her hands rendered still at her sides. Her person hood had never been lessened by her disability before. She still had eyes to see, ears to hear, legs to run, and hands to draw a weapon. How would a voice make her whole.  
Farkas' broke the tension quelling any ones concerns "Atty is perfect."  
She turned on her heal quickly to look at her defender.  
"I trust her with my life. I'm sure I already owe it to her."  
A smile tugged at the right corner of her mouth, and she looked down at her feet momentarily.  
Vilkas' sighed rolling his eyes at the love birds gushing. "It is late enough, I have had enough. You two blush and talk to the rabble." 

The patrons left them, the gossip over.  
Farkas' and Atty sitting in more than close company until he asked his leave for bed. Soon there was naught left in the inn but Atty calmly watching the candles die out and the old handmaiden.  
"You and your friend, can you protect them?" More Ernest than her line of questioning while people were around. The old woman took a seat so close to Atty she could feel her bony knees press against her.  
Atty smiled nodding surely.  
"If it were you two against an army?"  
Atty made to laugh and cut a definite hand through the air as if to say any army had no chance.  
The old woman smiled in a almost sad way, as thing dawned on her about the situation between the young prince and the elf. "More than one servant has fallen for their charge. Even in the Septim line, a Blade fell for the young king. You understand your place though?"  
Atty looked at her hands then up to the old woman, biting her lip.  
Father had taught her there would come a time when she would meet one she would want to start a heard with. At first she had thought this could have been her friendship with Leith. A partner, a friend, some one to travel with, and trust, and care for. These thing were what her father taught her to look for, some one to complete the unfinished puzzle.  
Farkas was not. As strong as he was, she had no need for his strength, as kind as he was, In truth she could do with out, yet his presence, his being, she enjoyed. His need and appreciation of her she liked.  
She pointed to her chest, then stopped, and retraced her sign to a finger tracing a circle. Then placing her closed hands knuckle to knuckle swooped them back with a pointed index finger. She licked her lips trying to make the woman realise what she was saying, reiterating the circular motion with her hands and tapping her heart with her closed fist.  
They cared for each other was all. Nothing harmful when he was a companion, nothing harmful now he was a prince.  
"Your an elf. And not just any elf a dark elf, you have to know the stigma that follows those red eyes around." The woman told her solemnly.  
Atty's body visibly sighed for a moment and she nodded with small bobs.  
"But your young, strong and striking for..." She paused in her racisim before blasting through any decorum she was attempting to keep. "Your kind. I'm you you could have you pick other wise."  
Attys eyes narrowed and her rigid posture returned, her patience had worn thin. Any kindness she had for the woman had washed away with those words. And Leith wondered why Atty preferred the wilds to people. 

The old woman retired for the night and took her bigotry with her. The night change over came and Leith stood at the door.  
"I should have a go at you for silencing me earlier." She mumbled through yawns. "What was that all about."  
Atty crossed her arms at the wrist and swung them open showing the importance in the words with her punctuated movement, next was rounded hands by her face dropping to open palms. Then she hit the out side edge of her hand into her palm.  
"I don't think they will like us any more or less if they know what we use to be." Leith answered. "We are the thief and the hunter. Better than just being an elf."  
It was the thief part Atty was worried about. The palace might be less inclined to let them keep an eye on on the young princes if they thought Leith was going to steal everything that wasn't nailed down. Atty let her friend know as much.  
Leith sighed for a minute, Atty thought she had won a discussion with her gabby friend until in a low voice she uttered. "Let me hiss the word assassin in polite company and see how far that gets you. The thieves guild seems like a box of kittens next to the blood thirsty family you belong to."  
Attys lips pulled into a thin line as she frowned at her friends harsh words.  
"You're right, there's enough bias against us, but most of it will be towards you my quiet friend, and should we be separated you can not defend yourself."  
Atty stood for bed. Scouring the room while her brain processed Leith's words.  
"Hey we get them into The palace. They give us lots of gold, we go back to the wilds. It's a business transaction. Just because they happen to be likeable doesn't make it personal."  
Atty shrugged and trudged off to find her bed. Falling into a troubled sleep.

Embers burning their last in the hearth, Leith hazarded a crack at the shutters to see if with the ebbing night the mist retracted.  
In stead It was growing, followed by a faint stomping of steel boots in the distance. Four figures preceded it. Glancing in windows looking for opportunity. Bandits. Seeing the light still on in the inn they turned to make their next stop.  
Leith calmly shut the shutter and checked the door. No bar, no reinforcing of any kind. A swift kick and it would be off its hinges. There was no way to hold them out. She quickly padded to the room with her companions. Laying a hand on Atty's shoulder. Red eyes soon opened. Staring intently at Leith knowing there would have to be a good reason for the intrusion.  
Leith held her thumb and forefinger each side of her eye and moved her hand out for a pinch. "Bandits" She mouthed then held up four fingers. She pointed to Atty, then the window, then smiled "Surprise them"  
She could hear foot steps on the wooden porch. As she got up from her friends bed and shut the door behind them.  
Atty quietly pried open the window. Bow slung over her shoulder, a onebhanded axe strapped to her hip, a belt was all she grabbed, no time to put her armour on, Attempting not to wake any one else unless she had to. she slipped from the window onto the damp grass below.  
Leith unlocked the door and stepped back. Laying her little trap.  
The door knob wiggled testing to see if it was open. Then slowly trying not to trip any squeaks or creaks the first head popped through.  
Khajiit, Two dark elves and an Orc, far from the normal collection of bandits back on the mainland.  
"What can I help you with tonight" She said casually. The four of them put off guard by her leisurely presence.  
The Orc pushed to the front. "All your goods gold and lives."  
"No." Leigh laughed. "Though." She tested the water probing for answers to questions she had since the inn Keep mentioned bandits and undead.  
"I'm not unreasonable. I can offer you a trade." She watched their four faces prick up at the offer. "We have the true heirs to the throne of Bildsfel, Surely that's worth something to you."  
The Khajiit's laugh hissed through his fangs. "The steward wants no part of heirs And royalty."  
One dark elf commented. "It would be more appreciated if we happened to find them dead."  
The Orc chuckled menacingly at his comrades comment.  
"Again I'm sorry to disappoint you there." Leith told them.  
With a blessed sense of timing Atty booted the front door. The kick swinging the door wide easily, like Leith had thought, startling the attackers. She brandished her small axe and a glowing hand of magic. The Khajiit jumped forward out of the way and towards Leith, the Orc leaped forward swinging and the two dark elf hesitated. Atty parried the crippling bow with her axe, using it to swing the Orc's broad sword passed her body and lodge into the floor. Her left pushed into his face igniting as it did, he stumbled back letting go of his sword, she brought her axe down into his now unguarded head. The Khajiit though fleeing from the initial intrusion was far from fleeing entirely. He seemed to think Leith was an easier battle than the dark elf at the door. He lashed out, claws reaching for Leith's face and eyes hissing as he did, she danced backwards until she wrapped her hands around two weapons.  
She parried his attack with the flagon, claws clinking against metal and ale spilling to the floor. The backswing she hit the Khajiit in the side of the head, the finally brought down the bottle she had been saving for her finishing move.  
The dark elves seeing their friends swift demise rushed Atty at the door and ran into the street towards the mist.  
The girls followed. Atty tucking her axe into her belt and un-slinging her bow ready to pick them off as they ran.  
Mist continued to sit in the street like an ominous cloud edging towards them, coupled by the sound of feet marching on the dirt road.  
Vilkas was the first to the door, pulling his armour on as he ran to Leith's side.  
"What happened?"  
"Bandits." Leith answered but she was paying him no head. She watched Atty in the centre of the road. Vilkas' eyes joined hers, watching Atty's dreads blow in the wind.  
Farkas made it to the door, boots and pants his only armour, brandishing his weapon, as Atty raised her hand and the wind shifted the mist.  
A hoard of draugr stood where the mist was, skeletons breaking up their ranks. Leith was quick to Atty's side both woman drawing their bow to begin picking off what they could before the horde attacked. The sombre trudge was broken up by the scream of arrows. And the undead began to break formation.  
Lights came on in houses. No doors opened the towns people new better.  
The horde soon enveloped them too close for Atty's long bow, and soon too close for even Leith to draw, the two women swapping to their blades. Farkas and Vilkas proved formidable ally's as usual. Cutting down their adversaries with precision, or in the case of Farkas, unmatched strength. For all his seeming lack of care, he had a better eye on the situation that his brother. Who picked one on one fights and only noted where his brother was. Farkas watched Leith and Atty breaking back the swarms with hefty blows.  
"Yol Toor" Leith bellowed, igniting a group of approaching skeletons. Atty flinched at the use of the shout feeling all their secrets would be on display in the slowly rising Morning.  
A door creaked, the tiniest sound past the creak of bones and clatter of armour. But Atty heard it. She looked up to see the face of a child peering through the door. A large armour clad draugr with soulless glowing blue eyes, caught sight of the open door and an easy kill. None of her companions saw what was happening and she couldn't call for the draugr attention. This was what then old woman had been worried about. atty wasn't about to let it best her. She kicked away the skeleton she was fighting and ended it with a swift decapitating strike. Running to the rogue draugr and child, his face frozen in fear holding the door. With all the might she had she hurled her axe into its back to get it's attention, pulling her bow preying she could stagger it with a shot to hold it back. It turned as she drew.  
"Zun haal viik." It hissed, the voice hitting her, forcing the bow from her hand.  
It rushed her. Swing wildly with his two handed axe. Atty danced back unarmed narrowly avoiding his strikes. She blocked a wide low shot at the stem of the weapon, using it's open stance to step in and push the Draugr back or disarm it. This draugr, this former dragonborn it's self, stared at her. The bright blue, glowing deep into her as it smiled its lipless grin. It threw her back in the dirt. Raised its axe and brought it down. 

Axe falling towards her friends head, Leith felt a moment of panic. Ignoring her own adversary for a moment, she lifted her bow, readied an arrow and let it fly. Returning to her own demise in a skeletal form taking advantage of the second her back was turned.  
Farkas was her hero. His axe collecting the skeletons like a broom with unwanted dust, wiping him aside. There was no headway, out numbered by an adversary that felt no pain, nor fatigue. A possible fallen comrade, Leith began to wonder it perhaps she should have learnt a prayer or two.  
Sun spilled over the roof tops at that moment.  
The horde began to evaporate like dew on the grass. Pulling away back to what ever dark hole they came from. Relief flooded those still on their feet. Finally a reprieve.  
Vilkas looked up and around for the first time since the battle began. Making a mental check. Farkas, half naked a few scratches and scuffs. Leith spatters of blood on her but none of it looked like hers. He didn't spy Atty.  
doors began to open people poured into The streets stepping over body's to congratulate the Heroes. Rather the two Nordic men standing like Heroes over the battle field.  
Farkas looked to Leith. Who was trying to pull out of the crowd to find where Atty fell. He knew she would have only dropped her guard if it was dire.  
"I'll find her," she managed to shout before he was engulfed by the town. 

Blood oozed from under the fallen draugr. The body beneath it didn't struggle at first. As she approached and the toes of her boots first touched pool of blood, legs drew in to them selves. A hand pushed against the dead weight.  
Leith knelt and gave the dead a shove, offered her friend a hand, Hauling her to her feet. The axe had come down but it had grazed her neck and hit her shoulder. On her feet, Atty placed a boot in the dead draugr, rolling it on its back and hauling her hunting knife out of its eye. She whipped her face with the back of her hand. Leaning heavily on her small friend.  
"That old thing." Leith mused at the blade "Saved you a few times."  
Atty nodded, she recognised the shafts in the draugr. Ruffling her friends hair knowing the only reason she still had a face was because of Leith.

The town became quiet, eyeing the two blood stained elves standing on the brink of the group. Not knowing if they should recognise their heroism as well. Deterred by the unfamiliarity of the Bosmir and the look of villainy on the face of the Dunmer.  
The child from the door stepped forward, recognising Atty, He took to more tentative steps. Then ran. Leith jumped back, but Atty stepped forward. Allowing the child to hug her leg before his parent tried to call him away.  
"Papa." He proteste. "She stopped it."  
"Hush." The father hissed, despite the show of affection the town still heckled against them.  
Farkas shoved a few people aside, clearly turning his back on the town to check on Atty. Leith moved allowing him to pick up the dark elf despite her waving him away making out she was fine while holding the wound in her shoulder.  
The crowed looked on and murmured disapprovingly. All glanced at least once to see who Vilkas would side with.  
The energy of celebration ebbed, replaced by racial tension and murmers of elven witchcraft and whiles.  
Whinnying in the distance another group approached. Four banner men on horseback surrounded a man dripping in regalia, trailed closely by guards.  
"What is this?" He demanded looking at the rabble. Eyeing Farkas, half naked, carrying and equally underdressed bleeding dark elf. Standing with a dressed but disheveled Woodelf. He turned to the towns folk and catching Vilkas standing amongst them, hair black as jet, eyes silver, standing tall though weary from battle. The mans eyes narrowed.  
Vilkas stepped forward confidently, before he could speak a towns man cut in.  
"My lord! We found Bildsfel's True heir, and his brother."  
Leith and Atty shared side long glances.  
"I guess knocking would have been better than this." Leith mumbled to her friend "but this was not what I had in mind."


End file.
